The guide for living with the Organisation: Axel
by Luckycookie
Summary: Did you get kidnapped by the Organisation recently and are having a hard time getting along with some of the members? Well, this guide will help you get along with Axel who can be unpretictable at times. Different guides coming soon.


**Me: I'm back with the second guide for living with the Organisation. Again, please don't copy the idea and please tell me what you think after you read this. Sorry that it took ages to write this. I wanted to point out that each guide is a different story. What I mean is that one story only contains one guide. Do you get what I mean? This is kinda confusing, I know.  
**

* * *

Are you one of those people who got kidnapped by the Organisation and now, have to spend the rest of your live with them? You are?! Well, never fear 'The guide for living with the Organisation' is here! This guide will tell you a few bits and pieces on how to live with the sometimes annoying Nobodies.

* * *

Today's guide is specified on the Organisation's number 8 : Axel. Again you might think 'Why do I need a guide for living with him?' Well, living with Axel is even harder than with Demyx. Mostly because of Axel's fiery personality.

Axel's with me right now. He agreed to help me with this guide. Let's hope he actually gives some advice and doesn't start denying stuff like Demyx did. I apologise for Demyxs behaviour.

"Demyx is stupid. What do you expect."

"Demyx is not stupid! And now, let me begin. And don't you start."

So, let's get moving. . .

**Tip number 1: **When you first join the organisation, Axel will not really pay any attention to you. He will ignore you at first. That's his way of testing your abilitys (don't ask what abilities because I don't know). Don't be annoyed or sad. After a few days (and a little help from Roxas and Xion) he'll approach you and start asking you questions about your life before the organisation. If he thinks you're interesting, you'll become great friends in no time. It pays to have patients with Axel, remember that!

"Yup, it does. The whole ignoring thing is like a big test. It's _my_ way of testing people and if you don't like that, that's your problem!"

"Okay Axel, calm down. It's nothing to get mad about. Now, moving on . . ."

**Tip number 2: **If you managed to pass Axel's crazy testing ways, "I read that!" He'll start to ask you questions about your life. If you love (not fancy) Axel and lie in order to impress him, you're absolutely wasting your time! Firstly: Axel knows when people lie to him. Secondly: Axel absolutely positively detests liars! So, take my advice and don't lie. The best thing is to be your normal self. If you're not interesting enough for Axel, don't be sad. Some other members of the organisation will surely show interest in you.

"You know, If you think my methods are crazy why do I bother and help out?!"

"Because I'm one of your most loved friends!"

"Hmp."

**Tip number 3.** Axel loves pulling pranks on people. He'll prank everyone who's smaller and weaker than him. If you are smaller and look weaker than Axel, you'll probably be next. You can't really stop him from pulling a prank on you once but you can stop him from doing it again. All you have to do is: When Axel got you, get really mad at him. Call him all bad names there are, tell him how childish he is and threaten to kill him with your weapon (you'll get a weapon after you've met 'The Superior'). He'll respect you after your outburst (there where a few exceptions in the past though).

"Maybe you should tell them what will happen if they try and prank _me_."

"I will."

**Tip number 4. **Do NOT prank Axel. If you do, you'll have to pay the price. To make it short, you'll suffer from 2 or 3 decree burns. Trust me, that hurts (a lot). You won't die though. Axel wouldn't kill you.

"Well, I wouldn't kill a girl, that's for sure but I don't know about boys though."

"If you'd try to kill some one, either Roxas, Xion or me would stop you, so don't worry about it."

"I never said I was worried. I can control my anger, thank you!"

"I never said you couldn't! Anyway, give me some more advice!"

"Fine! Uh. . . you should tell them about ice-cubes."

"As you command."

**Tip number 5: **Never send Axel to a refrigerator for ice-cubes. The ice will remind him of another organisation member that he absolutely hates called Vexen. A little incident made them hate each other. I won't tell you what the incident was. Axel will get mad at you for telling him to get ice-cubes but won't tell you why. He'll sulk for a good while and will ignore you.

"That's right people."

"Whatever"

**Tip number 6: **You would never think it, but Axel can actually be kind if he wants to be. So, my advice for you here is to not let his mean looks fool you. Be kind to Axel and he'll be kind to you (with some exceptions).

"That's the worst piece of advice I've ever read!"

"Hey, it mightn't be much but it could maybe save some one's life sometime. You never know!"

"I don't think so. How can being kind to me save some one's life?!"

"I dunno. Maybe you'd feel thankful for the kindness a person gave you and because of that, you'll save them in a sticky situation or something. Anyway I wrote 'With some exceptions'!"

"Hmp."

"Anyway, moving on again."

**Tip number 7: **Don't let Axel borrow your MP3 player, I-pod or whatever you might have. He'll listen to it and if he finds a song he likes, he'll put it into everyones head. Then the only thing you'll hear is everyone singing the same song over and over again 24/7. It happened once and it could happen again.

"I think you're over-doing it. Xemnas or Saix wouldn't sing. Neither would Vexen, Lexeaus, Marluxia or Xaldin."

"That's not the point"

**Tip number 8:** When you're allowed to bring friends over to castle Oblivion (which is, like I said before, extremely rare) Axel will most likely ignore them. He wouldn't get involved in any sort of thing you and your friends are doing. There's two occasions on which Axel would pay attention though. 1: If one of your friends insult or try to hurt him (doesn't matter what gender your friend is, he/she will have a very painful experience) and 2: If Axel is attracted to one of your friends (only works with girls).

**Tip number 9:** Axel loves reading other people's private stuff. For example : Diaries, books with secrets in them, etc. So, if you're keeping a diary or something else private, you should lock it away! If Axel gets his hands on something private, it won't be private for long. Remember, use a lock that can't be opened with a key or else, Axel will just get Roxas to unlock the lock. You mightn't think so, but Roxas can be pure evil at times!

"Wow, never thought you'd say that about Roxas. I mean, you totally love that guy!"

"Shut up!"

"Heh heh heh. It's so true!"

"I told you to shut up!"

"You're going red!"

"Am not! It's only the reflection of your unatural red hair! Anyway, I'm moving on now."

**Tip number 10: **This is the final piece of advice. Never tell Axel your secrets as he rarely keeps any secret to himself. Especially if it's an embarrassing one. He loves to make peole feel embarrassed. It's in his nature.

"You know, that tip was kinda the same as the one before that."

"No, reading secrets and being told secrets are two different things. When you read a secret, it's mostly without anyone's permission but being told a secret means that the person who's secret it is, trusts you. Make sense?"

"Sort of . . . Anyway, can I go now?!"

"Yes, you may."

"Stop that! You sound like my mother!"

"Just go, will you. And tell Marluxia that I wanne talk to him."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?"

"Please!"

"Fine! See you around then."

"Yeah . . ."

Anyway, Thanks for reading this guide. I hope it'll help you one day. Marluxia is probably next, Depends on the mood he's in. He's a bit edgy lately. No one has a clue why, not even Larxene. Oh yeah, Axel isn't a bad guy just because he likes to embarrass people or do other crazy, unpleasant stuff. You'll see, after a while you'll absolutely love him (not loving like when you have a crush on someone, get it?).

This is good-bye for now :D

* * *

** Me: How did you like this one? Please tell me about any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'd really appreciate it! I only have one more thing to say, review! (Pretty please with sprinkles on top)**


End file.
